Second Chance
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: "Saat kau menemukan keberanian untuk menyerahkan hidupmu demi seseorang, saat itulah kau memahami cinta."/ Sakura bahkan sudah menempuh banyak misi berbahaya demi loyalitasnya pada organisasi kejam ini. Detik itu juga, Sai bersumpah dalam hatinya untuk menghabisi seluruh Root./ AU/ One shot/ Action fic/ Happy Event Heart Monochrome!


"Dia. Targetmu malam ini."

Urat kedua biner itu menegang. Tubuh mungilnya seketika mati rasa terbungkus perasaan kaget setengah mati. Tenggorokannya tercekat bahkan hanya untuk mengutarakan seutas kalimat singkat.

"Kenapa dia...?"

Lembaran foto di depannya sama sekali tidak tersentuh oleh tangannya yang bergetar. Beberapa kali matanya mengerjap heran. Sang wanita muda akhirnya menarik nafas dalam, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang Shimura Sai adalah pengecualian?" timpalnya dengan emosi. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh pria berambut _raven_ di hadapannya, berharap gelagat penolakannya tersampaikan dengan baik.

_"Jill,"_ sebut si suara _baritone_, "kau bekerja untuk Root. Bukan untuk menjadi budak cinta seorang agen rahasia." Jill membuang mukanya mengelak belaian punggung telunjuk dari lelaki di depannya. Sebuah seringai terbentuk di raut dingin itu.

"Aku belum selesai dengannya, Sasuke. Biarkan aku bermain sedikit lebih dalam lagi, dia terlalu menarik untuk dilepaskan." bantah Jill lagi. Wanita itu kemudian berdiri, mengeluarkan surainya yang sempat terhimpit kerah jaket putihnya. Aroma mawar sontak menguar mengiringi jatuhnya helaian-helaian panjang itu di udara. Jill mengenakan kacamata hitamnya lagi sebelum keluar menerobos celah pintu. Namun ia tak juga sepenuhnya pergi, ia terpaku di langkahnya ketika mendengar nama aslinya disebut dengan halus.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya acuh.

"Jangan lupakan tugasmu malam ini. Sekedar mengingatkan saja."

"Tch, aku sudah tahu."

_**BLAM!**_

Dan pintu jati itupun terbanting keras di tangan Jill.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Second Chance  
**

A Naruto FanFiction by Asakura Ayaka

AU/ Action/ Tragedy/ Implicit sex and violence

For SaiSaku Event Heart Monochrome

**.**

* * *

"_Saat kau menemukan keberanian untuk menyerahkan hidupmu demi seseorang, saat itulah kau memahami apa itu cinta."  
-Himura Kenshin-_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh, Sai_-kun!_ H-Hentikk—aaakhh! Ah!"

Seorang wanita bertubuh lesu menggemakan desahannya. Sudah kesekian kali ia meronta ampun malam ini, lain dengan sosok di atasnya yang masih belum menemukan dimana titik kepuasan jasmaninya berakhir. Ia terus menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih cepat, memompa birahinya lagi dan lagi, menusuk dalam-dalam liang peranakan kekasihnya sendiri.

Sakura—nama wanita itu—nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya ketika lagi-lagi rangsangan hebat menjamah sisi kiri lehernya. Lidah pria itu, ia menyapu lagi kulit putih wanitanya sembari membaurkan kehangatan yang lebih gila. "Ngghhh... diamlah, Sakura. Ssshh... sedikit lagi."

Sebuah kamar temaram berhawa dingin—dimana di dalamnya terdapat dua insan yang tengah bergumul mesra—sedang menjadi saksi bisu atas perbuatan duniawi sepasang kekasih penghuni apartemen ini. Satu tahun mereka bersama meniti kasih, tak ayal membuat keduanya semakin berani melakukan hal-hal tabu di luar nikah. Mereka tahu ini buruk, ini dosa, dan ini kotor. Tapi hasrat selalu berhasil menarik mereka ke dalam dunia hitam beralaskan napsu kenikmatan fisik. Tak apa, kendati nyatanya sang lelaki sudah siap bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu yang tak diharapkan terjadi.

_"AGHH!"_

Seperti saat ini… ketika ia sengaja bermain tanpa pengaman lagi dan melesakkan maninya jauh dalam rahim sang kekasih….

… _ia lebih dari siap._

"Ukh... Sai_-kun_ _no baka..._ kenapa tidak di luar saja, ahh...!" Sakura tak sanggup lagi membuka kedua matanya. Tubuhnya lemas bukan main digempur selama dua jam nonstop. Sementara Sai hanya menyeringai di sisi lehernya yang sudah penuh oleh ruam _kissmark._

"Maaf," gumam pria itu dengan tawa mengejek, nafasnya masih juga tak teratur, "aku tidak sengaja." lanjutnya dengan dusta. Sai mencabut miliknya yang sudah terkulai lesu. Ia berpindah posisi untuk berbaring di samping wanita kesayangannya, kemudian mengusap ubun-ubun merah muda itu dengan satu telapak. Ia menatap intens wajah Sakura meski tak ada balasan atas pandangannya. Sesekali ibu jarinya juga akan turun ke pipi ranum Sakura, mencubitnya kecil sembari mengecup dahi lebarnya yang berkeringat.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." tuturnya seolah tahu wanita itu masih dalam alam sadarnya. Sakura mendekap hangat tubuh polos lelaki tercintanya, ia sengaja membenamkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sai_-kun_…"

"Hm. Aku juga."

.

.

#####

.

.

Malam pukul dua dini hari, Sai mendengar sayup-sayup bunyi ponselnya berdering. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia beringsut meraih _gadget_ di mejanya tanpa membangunkan tidur Sakura. Fokus pandangannya masih berbayang saat mendengar suara seseorang di ujung teleponnya.

_"Agent Shimura, datanglah ke museum Art Chimera sekarang. Kami mendapat konfirmasi bahwa anak buah Root akan beraksi di sana."_

"Apa itu Jill?" tanya Sai langsung. Ia sengaja memelankan suara kantuknya, sementara sosok Sakura masih tertidur pulas dalam penglihatannya. "Naruto, jawab aku."

_"Well, belum tentu. Tapi, ada baiknya jika kau datang ke sana memastikan sendiri."_ ujar orang itu lewat ponselnya. Sai bergeming sesaat, _onyx_-nya menatap jam dinding dan figur Sakura bergantian.

"….."

Jam dinding. Sakura.

Jam dinding. Sakura.

Terus bergantian beberapa kali. Ia sedang menganalisa kemungkinan berapa lama waktu yang dimilikinya untuk berada di luar sana. _Tiga jam, eh?_

"Baiklah, aku berangkat. Sepuluh menit dari sekarang, siapkan kendaraan di persimpangan jalan apartemenku. Pastikan semuanya _clear._"

_"Roger that." _

_**Pip!**_

Sai mendengus tawanya sebelum meletakkan ponsel. Ia bergegas memakai pakaian lengkap serta jaket anti pelurunya yang tersimpan dalam lemari khusus. Sebuah jaket kulit hitam dikenakannya lagi sebagai pelapis _outfit_ tengah malam ini. Sai melingkari pergelangan tangannya dengan arloji seraya mencium kening Sakura pelan. Ia sudah siap pergi diam-diam meninggalkan apartemennya. "Aku pergi." bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar.

Tepat ketika pintu tertutup dari luar, wanita itu lekas membuka kelopak matanya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Dini hari pukul dua tiga puluh, museum Art Chimera sudah dipenuhi aparat kepolisian kota Tokyo. Museum tempat pameran patung lilin itu sedang menjadi lokus target Root, organisasi hitam yang bergerak dalam dunia mafia setipe Yakuza.

Root—akan datang demi mencuri benda yang dianggapnya berharga, kemudian menjualnya secara ilegal untuk rekan bisnisnya di luar negeri. Lucunya, Root takkan pernah mengingkari janjinya. Jika Root sudah mengirim ultimatum dalam bentuk apapun pada kepolisian, maka itu berarti satu anak buahnya akan tiba dan menggelar aksi pencuriannya. Tanpa mengenal takut ancaman polisi sejagat negara sekalipun.

_Jill Helena_, adalah satu dari anak buah terbaik Root yang masih aktif beraksi. Sosok misterius yang diketahui ber-_gender_ perempuan itu kerap menjadi momok bagi kepolisian ibu kota sekaligus pihak Interpol Jepang. Jill seringkali bertindak solo dalam setiap tugasnya. Dia tidak membutuhkan bantuan seperti _member_ Root yang lain.

Dalam satu kasus saat salah satu rekannya–Sphinx–tertangkap Badan Interpol, Jill diketahui datang dan berhasil membawa Sphinx pergi dari markas pusat polisi internasional itu. Ia mempecundangi ratusan _agent_ Interpol dalam satu aksi, tanpa seorangpun dibunuhnya dengan sengaja.

Sampai detik ini, tiada siapapun yang bisa menangkap Jill Helena. Sosoknya sendiri terlalu sulit untuk diungkap.

Shimura Sai, sang _agent_ khusus CIA diutus untuk menangani kasus ini. Bukan untuk memberantas Root, tapi spesialisasi kasus penangkapan Jill Helena hidup-hidup. Satu tahun lebih dirinya meneliti keberadaan Jill di luar dunia kriminal, Sai tetap tak mendapat petunjuk pasti. Membuatnya semakin penasaran untuk bisa menaklukan seorang Jill, si wanita yang selalu memakai topeng spiral di tiap kemunculannya.

"Aku akan masuk duluan." ucap Sai pada seorang opsir polisi di luar gedung museum. Baru saja dirinya sampai di TKP, Sai langsung tak sabar untuk menunggu aksi Jill di dalam. Manekin-manekin lilin berwujud manusia sempurna adalah benda-benda yang Sai lihat sepanjang lorong museum ini. Lampu ruangan menyala terang, Sai menajamkan pandangannya lebih teliti. Ia yakin seratus persen Jill sudah berada di sini, berkamuflase sembari mencari barang incarannya.

_**Tap!**_

Sai berhenti.

Suara itu, tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari lantai di belakangnya. Sai menoleh cepat dan mengeluarkan pistolnya sigap, siapapun tak ia temukan di sana. "Cih, ternyata aku yang diikuti." gumamnya menggeleng tawa. _Ini menarik_, pikirnya. Sai lanjut beranjak menaiki tangga lantai dua, suasana masih sepi dan lagi-lagi telinganya menangkap bunyi hentakan hak sepatu. Bukan sekali dua kali.

_Benar, dia sudah di sini._

Sai menajamkan pusat pendengarannya sebentar, ia terus merasakan hawa kehadiran manusia berada di dekatnya. Tangannya makin bersiap menarik pelatuk senjata di tangan. Dahi pucatnya mengerut konsentrasi, Sai mengandalkan kuat instingnya sebelum bertindak. _Arah jam dua._

_**DORR!**_

_**PRAAANNG!**_

Pecahan kristal berpendar ke segala arah. Sai mempercepat langkahnya menuju sebuah lemari kaca yang baru saja dihancurkannya dengan sebutir peluru berkaliber 9 milimeter parabellum. Lelaki itu menyeringai puas, ia tertawa sinis melihat manekin dalam etalase berjatuhan ke lantai. Bukan, bukan manekin-manekin itu yang Sai perhatikan; tetapi salah satunya yang _'hidup'_ dan mampu berdiri santai usai bersentuhan dengan lantai.

"Jill Helena."

Dan sosok yang disebut itu berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya, sempat juga ia merebahkan jubah putihnya yang bertabur serpihan kristal kaca. "Hai, Agent Shimura. Lama tak jumpa denganmu." salamnya sambil menekan topengnya sendiri yang sempat longgar.

"Hn. Sudah puas bermain _hide and seek?"_ Sai meluruskan lengannya memamerkan moncong pistol tepat di depan topeng Jill, "Menyerahlah sebelum aku menghabisimu sekarang."

Jill tertawa keras dibalik topeng serta tudung jubah putih yang menutup sempurna kepalanya. Entah apa yang menurutnya jenaka di tengah situasi hidup dan mati ini. Sai masih bersabar untuk tak menarik pelatuk pistolnya lagi, ia tahu, Jill masih menyimpan sesuatu. _Rahasia_ yang harus dipecahkannya sejak lama. "Kau akan menyesal jika membunuhku, Shimura Sai." tantang Jill.

"Kita buktikan."

Sai hampir saja menarik pelatuk _hand-gun_ miliknya, namun tiba-tiba sebuah serangan fisik dari kaki Jill beradu pada lengan kokohnya. Gadis itu memelintir kuat tangan Sai, kemudian mengambil alih pistol yang semula berada di tangan lelaki itu. Dalam satu gerakan kilat, kini Sai merasakan ujung pistol gantian menekan pelipisnya.

"Kau memang hiburanku, Agent Shimura." ucap Jill menggoda, telunjuknya kemudian menarik pelatuk _hand-gun_ hitam di tangannya. _"Sayonara."_

_**Ctak!**_

"….."

"….."

Sai tersenyum miring.

"Kecewa kehabisan peluru?"

_**Duakh!**_

Tanpa aba-aba, Jill segera menyikut kasar kepala eboni Sai. Lelaki itu merasakan pening hebat di sisi pelipisnya yang memar, namun ia tak membalas perlakuan wanita yang kini mengangkangi tubuh terkaparnya. "Ini balasan minggu lalu, kau tidak lupa ingatan, 'kan?" Jill mengingatkannya pada insiden misi seminggu yang lalu. Dimana Sai yang sedang _on fire_ mengejarnya sampai atap gedung Tokyo National Bank, lalu terlibat pergulatan fisik yang berujung pukulan di kepala gadis itu dengan sikutnya hingga mengucur darah.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuatku berdarah, Jill. Ini sama sekali tidak setimpal." sahut Sai santai, tangannya merogoh sesuatu di balik kantong celana tanpa sepenglihatan Jill. "Tunjukkan siapa dirimu."

_**KRAK!**_

Jill membelalakkan mata ketika Sai serta merta mengaitkan borgol di satu pergelangan tangannya. "KEPARAT!" berangnya sembari bangkit penuh kesal. Sai masih memegang satu sisi borgolnya, ia menahan pergerakan Jill. Tanpa pernah Jill sangka, lelaki itu justru mengaitkan sisa bolongan borgolnya di pergelangannya sendiri dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menangkapmu, Nona."

_'Shit!' _gadis itu menelan panik. Ia sudah melayangkan tinju pada Sai dan pria itu berhasil menahannya. Ia berniat lari meskipun tahu ini akan terlihat bodoh. Sial. Sai segera mengunci gerakan Jill dengan mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang. Ia tercenung sesaat kala mencium harum parfum tubuh musuhnya itu, serasa tak asing baginya. Sai mengernyit begitu menyadari wangi parfum siapa ini. "Kau—"

_**PRAAAANGG!**_

"JILL HELENA, KAU SUDAH TERKEPUNG! ANGKAT TANGANMU SEKARANG!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, sekumpulan polisi bersenjata masuk dari jendela luar mengepung posisinya bersama Sai. Jill masih berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari kuncian lelaki di belakangnya, namun dekapan Sai begitu kuat bahkan serasa mencekik lehernya. _Ini gawat_. Jill harus keluar sekarang atau ia akan benar-benar tertangkap basah.

"Katakan, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Jill mendengar Sai berbisik serius di telinganya. Gadis itu menelan ludah enggan menjawab. Ia sungguh terdesak oleh segenap keadaan. Tak mau kehabisan akal, Jill menggunakan tangan kirinya yang kosong untuk menyikut kuat-kuat kepala Sai di belakang. Darah merah meresap di lengan pakaian Jill, gadis itu tersenyum kecil dalam topengnya.

"Sekarang sudah impas, Agent Shimura—" dengan gerakan lihai ia juga menarik pistol dari dalam sepatu _boots_ putihnya dan merentangkan lengan kanannya, "—kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku."

_**DORR!**_

Ikatan borgol di tangan mereka terpecah oleh peluru yang dilesatkan Jill dari senjata bawaannya. Ia segera lari menerobos kepungan polisi, menghantam mereka dengan kekuatan fisik tangan dan kakinya. Sai turut mengejarnya tak kalah cepat hingga membuat para polisi batal menembak, Jill sudah bersiap pergi di tepi jendela terbuka. Gadis itu akan segera melompat kabur menuju _van_ besar yang menunggunya di bawah sana.

"BERHENTI, JILL!"

_"Jaa na."_ ucapnya ringan sebelum menerjang udara malam di luar dan bergantung pada tali bantuan yang disiapkan kelompok Root untuk melarikan diri. Jill melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tali dan mendarat tepat di atas atap _van_ hitam dengan mulus. Gadis itu mendongak demi melihat ekspresi kesal Sai di pinggir jendela atas. Sengaja mengejek, Jill juga melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda tampan itu.

_**"****Kuso!"**_

.

.

#####

.

.

Pukul enam pagi hari, Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Sai masih memeluknya hangat seperti semalam, tak ada yang berubah seincipun. Wanita itu tersenyum jelita, lalu iseng menelusuri tulang hidung Sai dengan telunjuknya yang kurus. "Sai_-kun_ sedang pura-pura tidur." bisiknya tepat sasaran. Seketika itu juga Sai membuka matanya pasrah. Ia memang buruk dalam akting tidur.

"Sudah bangun?" tanyanya datar. Sakura mengangguk riang.

"Aku memimpikan Sai_-kun_," akunya dengan kerlingan manja, "mimpinya juga lucu sekali. Aku pasti tertawa saat tidur." imbuhnya terkikik kecil. Sai tak merespons, ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_-nya untuk meladeni wanita ini.

Sepulangnya dari museum Art Chimera ke apartemen, Sai gagal melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda. Bagaimana tidak, kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri. Sai menganggap kompresan es batu di pelipisnya sangat tak berarti. Pukulan Jill yang bertenaga monster itu sukses membuatnya meringis seperti anak manja selama berjam-jam. Sementara kini ia menahan kuat-kuat lukanya di depan Sakura, berusaha terlihat tidak terjadi apapun semalam.

"Sai_-kun?_ Kenapa diam saja?"

Lelaki itu spontan tersadar dari lamunannya. "Aa… aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing." Sai beranjak meninggalkan kasur duluan. Ia keluar dari kamar disusul Sakura di belakangnya ke ruang tengah, wanita itu kemudian menyalakan televisi sembari meneguk segelas air putih hangat.

"Tidak ada gosip pagi ya, hah…" desahnya kecewa. Ibu jarinya lalu mengganti _channel_ siaran televisi.

_'Jill Helena tertangkap dalam aksinya dini hari tadi, anggota mafia Root itu—'_

_**Pip!**_

Sakura memindah _channel_ lagi. Tanpa sabaran Sai langsung menyambar _remote_ di tangannya dan mengembalikan _channel _berita pagi barusan tayang.

"Sai_-kun_ kenapa diganti!"

_'_—_Jill ditangkap oleh para petugas Interpol yang menghadang mobil van mencurigakan di ruas jalan Shinjuku pukul tiga pagi tadi. Kini para anggota Root tersebut sedang menjalani pemeriksaan oleh pihak Interpol. Proses investigasi akan dilakukan hingga empat jam kedepan secara tertutup.'_

Sai memaku pandangannya pada layar kaca di depan. Di sana terpampang wajah gadis yang selama ini diincarnya dalam tiap kasus. Gadis itu berperangai dewasa, berambut merah cukup panjang, berkacamata dan terus memamerkan wajah tak suka pada kamera yang menyorotnya. _Inikah wujud asli Jill Helena…?_ Sai sontak mengganti _channel_ berita itu sebelum Sakura berpikir curiga padanya.

"Seserius itukah ekspresimu saat melihat gadis cantik?" ledekan Sakura mengudara di telinganya, "Itu baru di TV, bagaimana kalau melihat aslinya langsung." tambahnya dengan mengerucutkan bibir. Sai masih tak niat menjawab, ia harus menyembunyikan rapat-rapat identitasnya sebagai agen rahasia dari kekasihnya satu ini. "Seleramu buruk sekali, Sai_-kun_. Jill Helena jelas-jelas kriminal kota ini. Aku yakin dia sudah punya pacar."

"Kau tidak siap-siap kerja, hm?" Sai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kini pikirannya tengah kalut pasca menonton berita di TV.

"Aku ingin meminta cuti sampai minggu depan pada bosku. Akhir-akhir ini, pekerjaanku semakin berat dan aku ingin istirahat sejenak." tutur wanita itu terus terang. Ia sengaja mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa empuk tepat di samping Sai.

"Kenapa harus cuti? Tidak minta orang lain menggantikanmu saja?"

"Hmm... tidak usah memintapun bosku pasti sudah bertindak demikian. Dia selalu selangkah di depanku. Yah... bisa dibilang dia memang cukup pengertian pada karyawannya." Sakura mengumbar tawa renyah. Tak lama tawanya itu pudar sendiri manakala Sai seperti tak mempedulikan jawabannya, Sakura tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganjal pikiran kekasihnya. "Kau kenapa, Sai_-kun_?"

"….."

_"Ne_…"

Dan pria itu terus terdiam… serius memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya refleks ketika Sai menggandengnya memasuki gedung markas Interpol Jepang. Hei, apa-apaan ini? Wanita itu melepas genggamannya tak suka, perasaan curiga menyelimuti hatinya yang penasaran, "Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" alis merah mudanya bertautan erat. Hari ini adalah cuti pertamanya. Bukannya kencan, Sai justru mengajaknya ke kantor pusat penanganan tindak kriminal begini. Lelaki itu sudah berniat mengungkap semuanya sekarang.

"Kita bicara di dalam."

"Aku tidak mau!" bantah Sakura keras, "Ayolah, Sai_-kun_. Ke tempat lain saja."

Sai tak menggubris ambekan kekasihnya, ia kembali menyeret langkah Sakura memasuki gedung berlantai enam itu. Sakura memaparkan raut waswas ketika melihat banyak polisi penjaga menggenggam senapan besar di tangan. Ekspresi mereka rata-rata datar, beberapa diantaranya bahkan melirik sinis pada Sakura.

Sampai pada lantai kelima, Sai tiba-tiba memintanya memasuki ruang interogasi yang kosong. Sakura merasakan firasat buruk tatkala Sai mengunci ruang sempit itu dari dalam. Ruangan itu hanya terdiri dari satu meja dan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan. "Duduklah." Sai memerintah tegas. Sakura mau tak mau menurutinya setengah ikhlas, toh ia tak memiliki opsi lain.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Diam dan dengarkan aku." timpal pemuda itu dingin. Iris _emerald_ Sakura memperhatikan gelagat aneh Sai. Kekasihnya itu merogoh sesuatu dari balik jaketnya, mengeluarkan dompet hitam lalu membukanya jelas di depan Sakura. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah _agent card_ berlogo _Central Intelligence Agency_. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang tersaji sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan menutupinya lagi. Aku, adalah seorang agen rahasia CIA yang diutus untuk menangkap Jill Helena. Satu tahun lebih aku meneliti kasus ini sendiri. Karena tak kunjung mendapat benang merah maka aku bekerjasama dengan Interpol." ungkap Sai seraya menaruh pula sebuah pistol di atas meja itu, Sakura makin _speechless_ dibuatnya. "Aku merahasiakan semuanya darimu sebaik mungkin, karena ini adalah bagian dari tanggung jawabku."

"T-Tunggu dulu…"

"Sekarang Jill Helena sudah tertangkap, misiku dinyatakan selesai. Satu-satunya orang yang berwenang menginterogasinya adalah aku."

Sakura terdiam bungkam. Bingung harus bersikap apa. Ia tak bergerak sedikitpun ketika Sai perlahan meraih tangannya, mengepalnya hangat disertai tatapan tulus. "Aku ingin memulai kehidupan baru setelah kasus ini selesai. **Bersamamu**, Haruno Sakura. Jadi... menikahlah denganku."

_**Deg!**_

"H-Hah?! Kau... kau pasti sudah gila, Sai! Apa ini? Agent CIA, Jill Helena, Interpol, menikah, dan—hah, aku bahkan belum sempat mencerna semuanya dengan logis! Apa kau pikir dengan mengungkap jati diri maka aku akan menerimamu begitu saja?!" Sakura menarik tangannya kasar dari genggaman pria di depannya. Raut masam menjadi tameng kekesalannya sekarang.

"Saki, aku tahu ini salah. Aku sudah membangun hubungan kita di atas sebuah kepalsuan. Tapi, apa yang kurasakan padamu selama ini sama sekali bukan sandiwara. Aku—"

"Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi," potong Sakura tak mau tahu, "aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Urusi saja _Jill Helena_ yang menjadi tanggung jawabmu itu." Wanita itu kemudian bergegas menuju pintu keluar dan memutar kuncinya, ia tidak betah berada di sini, entah kenapa hatinya terus tak tenang dengan keadaan yang seperti memojokannya. Sakura hampir saja menuruni anak tangga ketika Sai menyentak lengannya sangat keras dari belakang.

"Kau mau ke mana? Kita belum selesai bicara!" Sai meremas pergelangan Sakura kuat-kuat. Wanita itu segera meloloskan lengannya dalam satu gerakan refleks. Tak ayal, keduanya menjadi bahan tontonan para petugas Interpol sepanjang koridor gedung. "Tunggu aku di _lobby_. Aku harus melihat Jill terlebih dahulu."

Belum sempat Sakura menjawabnya, seorang pria berjas hitam menghampiri Sai lebih dahulu. Keduanya sontak menoleh pada sang pengganggu tersebut. "Waktumu tiga puluh menit, Sai. Jill sudah berada di dalam." ujarnya serius. Sai melayangkan tatapan dalam pada kekasihnya, ia mengangguk kecil sebagai permohonan agar wanita itu tidak pergi dari sini.

Sakura berdecak pasrah. Akhirnya ia menyetujui perintah tersirat kekasih posesifnya satu itu.

"Naruto, antarkan dia ke _lobby_. Pastikan dia tidak tersesat dalam gedung ini."

"Oke—"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Sakura melengos pergi duluan meninggalkan dua pria di belakangnya. Sai hanya bisa memaklumi tindakan kekasihnya yang sedang ingin menyendiri. Ia yakin betul Sakura butuh waktu untuk berpikir tenang. Pikiran aneh sempat menyambangi otak jeniusnya ketika melihat wanita itu tak mau berbalik ke arahnya lagi.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Jill Helena," Sai memulai interogasi awalnya di dalam menghadap seorang gadis yang kedua tangannya terikat borgol, "atau kupanggil saja dengan namamu—Karin?"

Gadis itu membuang muka.

"Tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi secepat ini. Pukulanmu benar-benar membuatku susah tidur." Sai membaca data lengkap mengenai Jill pada _tablet_ di depannya, ia masih berbasa-basi pada gadis itu. "Menurut prosedur, kau akan dieksekusi hukuman mati usai penyelidikan. Apa kau sudah siap mental?"

Tak mau melihat Sai, gadis itu terus memalingkan wajahnya tak acuh. "Kau akan menyesal jika membunuhku, Shimura Sai."

_**Sret!**_

Sai menarik paksa dagu gadis cantik itu ke arahnya. Ia sudah cukup muak pada penjahat Root satu ini. "Kau sudah mengatakan kalimat itu **semalam**, Nona. Dan kenapa aku harus menyesal? Apa sebenarnya yang kau sembunyikan, eh?"

Karin menatap bola mata obsidian Sai tajam. Manik _ruby_-nya menantang Sai dengan kilatan amarah. "Karena kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa setelah ini. Bahkan jika aku mati, yang kau terima hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan."

_'Sia-sia?'_ Sai merasakan keanehan pada gadis itu.

"Kau tidak tahu bahaya apa yang sedang mengancammu selama ini. Kau tidak pernah jauh dari pengawasan Root, Agent Shimura. Karena—"

_**Tok tok tok!**_

Sai menghadap cepat ke sumber suara. Karin menghentikan ucapannya sendiri. Pria Shimura itu kemudian membuka pintu perlahan. Lelaki pirang berjas hitam tadi muncul di hadapannya. "Naruto? Ada apa?"

"S-Sai, tolong aku… Root telah…"

_**Brukh!**_

Darah mengucur deras dari punggung Naruto yang tersayat benda tajam. Lukanya melintang panjang merobek otot tubuh bagian belakang. Sai bisa melihat daging merah itu terkoyak secara kasar. _"Oi,_ Naruto! Apa yang terjadi?!" Sai cemas bukan main melihat sahabatnya pingsan terkapar, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres di sini. Terutama ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, Jill tersenyum miring mengejeknya.

"Sahabat baikmu sudah tumbang. Sekarang sebaiknya kau awasi pacarmu, Agent Shimura."

_'Sakura!' _Sai segera melarikan langkahnya menuju _lobby_ tempat Sakura menunggunya. Sekarang ruangan mewah itu lebih mirip seperti ruang pembantaian manusia. Alarm peringatan menggema keras mengisi gedung markas Interpol, darah merah kental berceceran di atas lantai _lobby_ itu. Beberapa petugas penjaga sudah tak sadarkan diri di sana, Sai tak juga menemukan sosok Sakura berada. _'Dimana dia?!'_

_**DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

_"Aaaarrrrgghhh!"_

Sai mendengar suara tembakan dan teriakan bersahutan dari lantai bawah. Dengan sigap, lelaki pucat itu segera mengambil pistol dari balik jas salah satu petugas Interpol yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia sangat mencemaskan wanita yang baru saja dilamarnya tadi. Bagaimana jika Sakura menjadi korban kebrutalan Root? Bagaimana jika... wanita itu ternyata sudah _tewas?_ Argh! Memang salahnya sudah mengajak Sakura ke tempat ini!

Semua jelas karena Jill. Sai berani mengutuk wanita itu dalam hatinya. Sekali lagi _agent_ CIA itu kembali ke ruang interogasi, matanya tak lagi menemukan sosok Jill di sana. "Brengsek!"

Seseorang telah membebaskannya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Sasuke," Karin berterima kasih pada pria di depannya, "tapi... membawa seluruh anggota terbaik Root untuk membantai Interpol, apa ini tidak berlebihan?"

Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu melepas dua sarung tangan kulitnya yang sudah berlumur darah. Dua bilah katana miliknya menancap tepat di perut target terakhirnya. "Tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kekasihku dieksekusi mati oleh anjing-anjing ini."

Karin tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti. Puluhan mayat bergelimpangan tak membuat para anggota Root berbelas kasihan—mereka sudah dilatih untuk tak memiliki perasaan iba pada musuh. Dan mendadak Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu, "Ah, ada satu orang yang sengaja tidak kubunuh. Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanyanya pada Karin.

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin dia masih—"

**"BERHENTI DI SITU!"**

Kelima anggota Root melirik refleks pada Sai yang datang sendirian menggenggam senjata. Sasuke tersenyum tipis di depannya. Dua pasang _onyx_ bertemu dalam tatapan membunuh.

"Shimura Sai," sebut Sasuke lantang, "pria yang tidak tahu diuntung." sambungnya lagi ambigu. Sasuke mengisyaratkan anggota Root lainnya untuk keluar gedung duluan—termasuk Karin—sengaja menyisakan dirinya berdua dengan Sai dalam gedung sepi ini.

Jujur, baru kali ini Sai berhadapan langsung dengan pemimpin Root. Tak pernah disangkanya jika sang ketua mafia akan berani ikut terjun langsung dalam tugas penyelamatan Jill Helena.

"Serahkan Jill padaku!" ancam Sai keras pada Sasuke. Heran, pria di depannya lantas meledakkan tawa konyol.

"Heh, lucu sekali. Kenapa kau harus mengincar anak buahku sementara aku berdiri di depanmu? **Jill **bekerja untukku, Tuan Shimura. Dia bukan siapa-siap—"

"Jangan membodohiku!" Sai bersiap menembak Sasuke langsung, "Jill adalah kunci utama transaksi ilegal Root dengan mafia internasional. Aku tidak tertarik pada organisasi kotormu. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika seluruh rekan bisnismu bisa terkuak di tanganku."

Sasuke terdiam mengeraskan rahang. Ia tak tahu jika Sai sudah menyelidiki peran Jill dalam Root hingga sejauh ini. Jill memang kartu As dalam Root. Belum ada yang bisa menggantikan peran sempurnanya selain—

"Sakura, bunuh Shimura Sai sekarang. Dia sudah tahu banyak tentangmu."

_**Trak!**_

Sai membelalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Sebuah moncong pistol menekan keras belakang kepalanya. Tanpa menolehpun, Sai tahu siapa orang yang berdiri di baliknya saat ini.

"Sakura, kau...?"

"Maaf, Sai_-kun_. Akulah Jill yang sebenarnya." aku wanita itu datar. "Memang benar, aku adalah kunci utama Root." Sakura membiarkan Sai berbalik badan perlahan, mimik terkejut masih menghiasi wajah tampan itu manakala menatap kekasihnya sendiri menggenggam pistol. "Aku sudah bilang ingin cuti, bukan? Orang lain yang menggantikan posisiku sebagai tawanan Interpol adalah Karin."

Keringat dingin melintasi pelipis Sai. _Demi apapun, tolong katakan semua ini palsu._

"Ini tidak mungkin, Sakura! Jangan—"

"Root datang ke sini atas panggilanku, aku akan merasa bersalah pada Sasuke jika Karin harus mati dieksekusi. Bagaimanapun, aku tahu jika mereka saling mencinta—"

**"PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUA KATA-KATAMU!"** Sai menepis kuat pistol yang mengarah depan mukanya. Ia masih tak ingin mempercayai semua fakta yang diakui wanita tercintanya selama ini. Sakura yang ia kenal, Sakura yang selalu dilindunginya apapun yang terjadi, Sakura yang telah dipilihnya untuk menjadi pendamping masa depannya. Wanita itu… nyatanya adalah _sosok_ yang diincarnya selama satu tahun terakhir. "Kau, kau mempedulikan hubungan orang lain, lalu bagaimana dengan kita?! Apa semua ini tidak ada artinya bagimu?!"

Mata Sakura mulai memanas. Ia tak kuasa menyaksikan ledakan amarah Sai. Sai pasti sangat kecewa padanya, pasti. Takkan ada lagi jalan kembali untuk bisa berdiri di samping pria itu. _Tak ada harapan yang tersisa_.

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya jujur padamu, Sakura! Tak kusangka justru akulah yang dibohongi sejak awal. Kau memang pintar." Sai mengikis rasa sakit yang menusuk hatinya. Yang ia tahu sekarang, wanita itu memang tak pernah mencintainya sungguh-sungguh. Kini Sai turut meluruskan lengannya yang menggenggam pistol ke depan.

_'Well, ini jadi semakin menarik. Lalu apa keputusanmu, Jill?' _Sasuke masih menunggu anak buah kesayangannya beraksi, tapi sepertinya unsur drama lebih menarik untuk ditonton saat ini. Sepasang kekasih yang tengah menentang batin, sedang beradu saling menodongkan senjata api. Sasuke tak sabar menanti siapa yang akan tumbang pertama.

"Kau akan menyesal jika membunuhku, Shimura Sai." Kalimat familiar itu terlontar dengan getaran dari pita suara Sakura. Sakura tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Ia merasa tak memiliki pilihan selain menarik pelatuk senjatanya sekarang juga. Ada _sesuatu_ yang harus dilindunginya lebih dari cintanya pada Sai. "Kau membunuhku, sama saja kau membunuh calon darah dagingmu sendiri. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

_**DEG!**_

"Saki... kumohon jangan bohongi aku lagi."

"Aku tidak berbohong!" Sakura meneriakkan isakannya. "Bersiaplah untuk mati, Agent Shimura! Inilah akhir yang kupilih."

Sai tahu, ia takkan bisa membunuh seseorang yang dicintainya sepenuh hati. Mengapa takdir begitu kejam padanya? Ia bahkan sudah mengakui semuanya jujur pada Sakura, bermaksud memulai hidup baru bersama dalam wujud keluarga. Sekarang, semuanya tak lebih dari secuil angan-angan semu. Lelaki itu menutup kedua matanya menahan pedih. Ia yakin Sakura takkan pernah berbohong dengan air mata. Lengannya yang semula menantang pistol untuk Sakura kini bagai kehilangan tenaga. Ia benci dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah karena cinta.

"Aku memang tidak pernah menang berdebat denganmu, dan aku takkan pernah bisa menyakitimu. Bunuhlah aku jika itu benar pilihan terakhirmu." Sai tersenyum lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

"Berhenti mengacaukan konsentrasiku, Agent Shimura."

"_Aku mencintaimu, Saki_…"

_**DORR!**_

.

.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya santai. _Akhirnya._

_._

_._

_**DORR!**_

_**DORR!**_

.

.

"Cukup."

Adegan tembak menembak yang ditunggu terjadi. Di belakang sana, seorang gadis berambut _crimson_ bak tomat merah menghempas dua peluru pada rekan Root-nya sendiri. Satu peluru lagi ia hadiahkan pada punggung tegap Agent Shimura—sukses membuat lelaki itu terkejut bukan main.

"Kerja bagus, _**Karin.**_" puji Sasuke sembari memunggungi raga Sakura yang ambruk bersamaan dengan Sai. Sakura mengeluarkan banyak darah dari dua luka tembaknya di dada.

"Sss-Sakura…!" Sai berusaha menggapai tubuh wanita pujaannya dalam perih. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. _'Sakura tidak boleh mati! Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin!'_

"Sakura!" panggilnya lagi dengan susah payah, aliran darah segar dari mulut wanita itu menjawab panggilannya. Sungguh, akhir yang seperti ini… jauh lebih menyiksa dibanding keputusan awal Sai untuk meregang nyawa. Sakura sudah tak mampu sadarkan diri di hadapannya.

"….."

"Sakura sadarlah, kumohon!" ia terus mengucap nama bunga indah itu, dan sang pemilik nama tetap diam tak bergerak. "Sakura! Jawab aku, Sakura!"

"….."

Genangan air mata merembes dari pelupuk mata sang pria. Baru kali ini dirinya merasakan kepedihan yang amat menyayat. _Wanita kesayangannya, calon buah hatinya… _

_mereka…_

**"TIDAAAAKKK! AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHHH!"**

Tak ada satupun yang menyahuti jeritan pilu itu. Hanya terdengar derap langkah Karin dan Sasuke yang meninggalkan gedung markas Interpol—kini tempat itu sudah bagaikan kuburan para mayat segar. Karin menoleh ke belakang sebentar melihat keadaan mantan rekannya—Jill. Iris _ruby_ itu nampak kosong tak bermakna. Sasuke segera merangkulnya keluar menuju mobil dimana para _member_ Root menunggu. "Jill Helena sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi, Karin. Jati dirinya telah terungkap, dia pantas gugur dalam tugasnya." ucap Sasuke seakan menjawab pertanyaan besar dalam benak gadis tersebut.

Sai sayup-sayup dapat mendengar semuanya. _Sedangkal itukah... arti Jill Helena dalam Root...?_ Sakura bahkan sudah menempuh banyak misi berbahaya demi loyalitasnya pada organisasi kejam ini. Detik itu juga, Sai bersumpah dalam hatinya untuk menghabisi seluruh Root demi membalas semuanya.

.

.

.

.

_Suatu saat nanti—_

.

.

.

.

.

**"BRENGSEK!"**

.

.

.

.

.

—_tunggu saja… keadaan akan segera berbalik._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

Sudah lama gak ngetik fic action T-T Aya kebanyakan ngetik humor, feel fic ini gak tau gimana *dibantai fans SaiSaku*. Ide ceritanya pasaran yak muncul gitu aja lewat mimpi di RS, pulang-pulang langsung kuketik dengan amburadulnya huhuu gak sempet ngedit. Happy Event Heart Monochrome, minna! Arigatou sudah baca nyampe sini~ ayo yang lain juga ikut event ini ^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

**.**

_Dua hari kemudian_

_._

_._

Sinar lampu terang dalam kamar rawat membuat pandangan buyar Sai semakin _blur _adanya. Begitu pria itu terbangun sepenuhnya dari alam bawah sadar, ia segera teringat akan kejadian yang menyebabkannya terbaring di tempat ini. Bayangan tragedi itu.

Lagi.

"Sakura…" panggilnya lemah. Sungguh berharap wanita itu masih berada di sampingnya saat ini. "Sakura… maafkan aku…"

"Agent Shimura."

Sai terkesiap mendengar suara lembut menerpa indera pendengarannya. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati sosok Karin sedang duduk manis di samping kasurnya. Gadis Uzumaki itu sudah sejak tadi menunggunya sadar.

_**"****KAU!"**_ Sai tak dapat mereaksikan motorik tubuhnya luwes, selang _infuse_ dan pernafasan amat membatasi ruang geraknya. Kedua netranya otomatis menatap bengis pembunuh di sampingnya. "Terkutuk kalian semua, **Root!**"

"Sakura masih hidup."

_**Deg!**_

"Jangan bercanda... enyah kau!"

"Aku menembaknya bukan di bagian organ vital. Dia sudah menjalani operasi pengangkatan peluru." jelas gadis merah itu, masih minus ekspresi.

"Omong kosong!" Sai mencekik leher lawan bicaranya sekuat yang tangannya bisa. Namun cengkeraman itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi Karin, ia bahkan bisa melepasnya dengan mudah tanpa perlu kesakitan.

"Sakura pernah menyelamatkanku satu kali dari jeratan Interpol. Dan ini adalah tindak balas budiku padanya, aku membebaskannya dari Root." Sai membesarkan _onyx_-nya tak percaya, "Agent Shimura, hanya kau satu-satunya orang luar yang tahu identitas asli Jill Helena. Aku harap kau tidak membeberkannya pada orang lain. Karena itu bisa membahayakan nyawa Sakura, selain itu Root juga tidak lagi bertanggungjawab atas dirinya."

"Apa pemimpin kalian tahu hal ini? Sakura masih hidup... apa _orang itu_ tahu?" tanpa sadar Sai mengeratkan kepalan tangannya mengingat wajah angkuh Uchiha Sasuke—si manusia keji tak berperasaan itu.

"Kami semua tentu tahu," Karin mengangguk dalam-dalam, "dan prinsip kami adalah tidak mengganggu kehidupan oknum di luar Root selama tidak menjadi ancaman." Karin tak lagi mempedulikan raut _shock_ Sai yang seperti mendengar petir di siang bolong. Gadis itu membawa langkahnya keluar ruangan tanpa pamit. Sengaja ia tak membalik punggungnya manakala Sai menyebut nama _'Root'_ dalam bisikan, lagipula Karin sudah bisa memprediksi jalan pikiran si _secret agent_ itu sebelumnya.

"Semua ini... tidak akan mengubah keputusanku." Sai menggeram penuh amarah tertahan, ia tak melihat Karin sedang menyeringai licik di depan pintu, figur Sasuke menunggu dengan tenang di luar ruangannya. "Aku bersumpah pasti akan menghabisi kalian semua... **ROOT!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Karena kalian yang memulai... maka kalian yang akan menanggung akhirnya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**


End file.
